mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Norn Greyrat/Story
She was born in the Village of Buina which was destroyed due to the Metastasis event. She then later moved to the Milis Kingdom with her father Paul Greyrat and committed to Milis Faith there. She had attended school in the Milis Kingdom before she had moved to Sharia to live with her brother. When she was 5, it was the first time she met her brother Rudeus Greyrat who was seen plummeting her father to the ground. She instantaneously hated him and interjected the fight, officially ending it. From that point onwards to their reunion, she continues to hold that sentiment towards him. She was often compared to others as a child and she disliked it. She was always told to be 'more like her brother' and 'to be better than her sister Aisha Greyrat' by her grandparents. She is seen to be suffering from an inferiority complex due to the constant comparison which caused her to have the mindset that she would not be better than anyone else. When she was in her teens, she hated the decision of having to move in with her brother and his new wife Sylphiette. At some point in the Younger Sisters Chapter, she nearly became a shut-in in the dorms and was saved by her brother who understood what she was going through and offered her comfort. She shares a close attachment to her brother due to that incident, feeling like Rudeus was just like her father Paul Greyrat. From that moment on, her relationship with her brother became better and under his persuasion, she and her sister became on better civil terms. She and Aisha Greyrat later becomes close friends with one another and are often seen together and helping one another. She was then seen working hard on her academics, magic and swordsplay, becoming more forthcoming with her emotions. Under the careful tutoring of Roxy, Eris Greyrat, Sylphiette and Rudeus Greyrat, she becomes more proficient and above average at those areas. Through that, she forged a closer bond with her sisters-in-law. She assisted her brother in writing a book to clear the stories of horrors about the Supard Race that were partially true, which later turned out to be her own book. Her brother had complimented her on her gift for words which led to her writing several more before her death. Throughout the story, she is seen to play some roles. She often helps out with the household chores and likes to dote on her nephews and nieces a lot. The most prominent part about her was her becoming Student Council President of the Magic University of Ranoa, a feat that even surprised her grandmother Claire Latreia. She was seen as a calm and collected person who devoted herself to her duties. In fact, she was so popular in terms of looks and dedication that she had a fan club that was later more organized thanks to her brother's work behind the scenes. She was adored by many and served as President for three years before she graduated. After graduation, she became an office lady in a Magic Guild, sorting out paperwork and finances. Although that is her main job, she still helps her brother with the biddings he had been given.